


You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece.

by bubblytonks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Remadora, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblytonks/pseuds/bubblytonks
Summary: Little One-Shots from Tumblr prompts. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me something on Tumblr, if you like :) (bubblytonks.tumblr.com) Enjoy!

Nymphadora Tonks was running as fast as her feet would carry her down a street in London. Curses were flying from the wand of a hooded figure a few steps behind her and slashed through the darkness like lightning bolts. Tonks didn’t know where her feet were carrying her, the only thought left in her head was how to find Remus again. Green lightning missed her right ear by inches. Blindly she fired jinxes at the Death Eater behind her. _Remus_. Where was he now? What happened to him? She had to find him.

Remus Lupin was trying to free himself from ropes, that had shot out of the wand of his opponent seconds ago. He had managed to flick his own wand in time to knock out the Death Eater, but the ropes had tangled around his body anyway. His movements were frantic, his hands shaking. Their mission had gone terribly wrong. They were only supposed to be on a look-out, not battle three of Voldemort’s followers in the middle of a muggle street in London. Tonks had taken out the first one with a vigorous stunner, but Remus had lost sight of her, when another Death Eater had attacked him.

He finally managed to pull himself to his feet and ran down the street to his left, where he had seen Tonks vanish. He didn’t know where to go next, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own and after jogging down a few streets, he heard glass shattering nearby. His heart skipped a beat. Footsteps. It had to be her. Remus ran towards the noise and turned around a corner.

There was Tonks, blocking curse after curse, getting closer and closer to him with every step she took backwards. Remus seized his chance and fired a spell at the Death Eater, before he pulled Tonks sideways. Their hands intertwined, they turned on the spot and disapparated.

Tonks stumbled into a narrow alley with Remus close behind her. Her clumsiness came back in an instant and she tripped over a loose cobblestone, but Remus’ hands caught her before she could crash into the wall.

“Don’t get yourself killed now that we narrowly escaped death seconds ago”, he said choking back a nervous chuckle. He looked shaken, a bruise forming on his cheek. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins madly. Tonks leaned her head back against the wall and laughed with relief, as she closed her eyes for a moment. 

When she opened them again, her gaze met Remus’ and suddenly she realized how close he was. His presence was overwhelming, the warmth in his hazel eyes and his chocolaty scent flooded her and made her feel slightly dizzy. The smile had faded from his features and had made way for something else. Longing. It had taken hold of his face, so plainly visible, that Tonks was taken aback momentarily. She didn’t know if Remus even realized, but his eyes darted to her mouth and lingered there a little too long. Without thinking Tonks grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him towards her. The blood was rushing in her ears and all she could feel was the sensation of his lips of hers. It was the only thing that mattered then and there. No war, no Death Eaters, no Order duty, only them existing in a haze of desire and need. Remus felt like he might explode with joy, as Tonks smiled into his kiss. He never wanted it to end, never wanted to let go of her and he cursed his lungs for demanding air. They broke apart and for a few seconds they just stood there, panting and staring at each other, before they both burst with laughter.


	2. Blurting out a confession of love

The sun had long set behind the streets of London, as Nymphadora Tonks left the Ministry of Magic that night. It had been a long and exhausting day full of paperwork for her. Nobody seemed to have remembered, that it was her birthday. Only her parents had sent her a package containing a small cake and a new pair of shiny dragonskin boots. She hadn’t expected any presents or cards from her co-workers, but what bugged her a little, was the fact, that none of her fellow Order members had written to her. Not even Sirius and he was family after all. Neither had Remus, which bothered her more than she was willing to admit. Tonks had been sure a note from him would land on her bedside table first thing in the morning. But none had come, not in the morning and not later.

Feeling a little miserable Tonks made her way to Grimmauld Place to pick up her patrolling schedule for the next two weeks. She rapped her wand against the front door and strolled through the hallway, carefully avoiding the troll leg. No lights were on as she descended the stairs to the kitchen. Sirius must have gone upstairs to keep Buckbeak company. Tonks opened the door slowly and suddenly a loud crash filled the room. Instinctively her hand had grabbed a hold of her wand, but before she could fire a spell, the whole kitchen was illuminated by fireworks.

“Happy birthday!”

All around her people were cheering and shouting. A huge smile crept onto Tonks’ face as she looked around the room and saw the whole Order beaming at her. Molly shuffled over to her first and took her in for a bone crushing hug.

“Oh dear, congratulations! Happy twenty-fourth”, Molly exclaimed happily, before she was interrupted by Sirius, who was handing out drinks to everybody.

“To Tonks, fierce Auror, loveable dork and disgrace to the Black family”, Sirius raised his glass and winked at Tonks, who couldn’t help but grin at him, before she downed the contents of her own goblet. They hadn’t forgotten.

A few glasses of wine and an enormous piece of Molly’s cake later, Tonks was bouncing around the room to her favourite Weird Sisters song. Everybody had given her their birthday wishes and were now chatting with each other. It was a rare sight to see the Order members so relaxed and cheerful.

Tonks stumbled over to the table to get another goblet of wine, where she nearly walked into Remus. They hadn’t had to chance to talk much yet, but he was grinning at her over the rim of his bottle of butterbeer.

“You!”, Tonks called, “This is all your fault, isn’t it?” She tried to sound serious, but the tipsiness had set in and wouldn’t allow the stupid smile to leave her face.

“I see, you really hate this party”, Remus chuckled.

“No, I don’t hate it, but I would have dressed up for the occasion, if I’d got the chance”, Tonks replied with a smirk, “And I would have taken tomorrow off, so I could get completely hammered.” Remus laughed. She liked his laugh. It was a lot harder to resist the urge to kiss every inch of his smiling face now that the alcohol was rushing through her body.

“Why do you think, that I’m behind all of this?”, he asked innocently.

“Molly told me”, Tonks said and Remus rolled his eyes.

“Can’t believe she let that slip”, he looked a little embarrassed and took a large gulp of buttebeer.

“Seriously though, I thought nobody remembered my birthday. I thought, all of you had just forgotten about me”, Tonks tried her best to sound offended.

“You didn’t really think that, did you?”, Remus was laughing again. He was mocking her.

“Yes, I did, you arseclown!”

“Excuse me, what did you just call me?”, he was roaring with laughter now and Tonks felt her cheeks grow hot.

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d slap you.”

The words had left her mouth, before Tonks could think about them. Remus stopped laughing immediately and looked at her bewildered, his mouth slightly open. Had she really just said that? His mind was racing, hope battling reason. She didn’t mean it, it was the alcohol speaking for sure. But what if she did? What if it had slipped because she was drunk. He gaped at her, unable to move or speak.

“I mean I- uhm- I-”, Tonks stuttered, but obviously didn’t know what to say and buried her flushed face in her hands. Remus wanted to take them away, hold them in his and kiss her on the spot, but before he could act, she had turned around and fled the room. He ran after her and as he hurried up the steps, he stumbled over someone sitting on the stairs. It was Tonks. Her head was in her hands again.

“Tonks, did- did you mean that?”, Remus mumbled as he crouched down next to her. He didn’t dare touch her, no matter how his heart ached to comfort her. He had to be sure first. The silence that followed felt like it lasted a thousand years. With every passing second the possibility of her taking her confession back seemed more likely. Until the faintest whisper finally broke the silence.

“Yes”, Tonks raised her head and looked at him with a sudden determination and a touch of defiance. Remus’ heart skipped a beat. Yes. She _loved_ him. He let out a breath, he hadn’t realized he was holding. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off him. Remus grinned at her.


End file.
